Perpetually In Love
by LacyBlue
Summary: After months in the hospital Augustus waters will live. Hazel and Augustus's love is stronger then ever but the one in darkness may not be as lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Perpetually In Love**

* * *

_Disclaimer: _

All characters belong to the amazing, wonderful & inspirational John Green!

DFTBA!=)

* * *

Co-wrighter: LoreleiBlue

=)

* * *

Chapter 1-

Hazel's POV:

"Hazel" I could hear my mom calling me from downstairs. "Hazel, Do you remember what day it is today?" She sounded very cheery but for the life of me I could not figure out why. "No mom I do not remember" my voices sounded a lot more groggy then I intended it to be. I had been at Gus's bed side almost every night for over a week, watching over him, making sure he's safe. She walked into my room and sat on my bed."Hazel don't you remember what today is?"

"Wait let me guest, something like my late goldfish's 9th year since death." Trying to sound as sentimental as possible cause I really couldn't remember and it sounds pretty important.

"No Hazel, Gus get's out of the hospital today" I immediately sat up at this remark, how could have I forgotten? She started hooking me up to Phillip with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my goodness how could have I forgotten?" My head was spinning.

"Well you have been spending all you nights at the hospital, you must be pretty tired." She's always right.

"Maybe you should just stay home and we..." I cut her off.

"No we're going, I'm going to be there with him, through everything. No matter what."

"Okay, you should probably get dressed then, we'll leave soon." I got out of bed and just through something on, I didn't care what I looked like I just wanted to get there as fast as I could. I went downstairs my dad was in the kitchen making breakfast, eggs. "Hi Hazel, you ready?" "Of course I am, and dad..."

"Yes Hazel."

"Eggs for breakfast?" I pointed sarcastically at the eggs in the pan. "We've had this talk."

"Oh Hazel just eat, you'll want to get there quickly." I finally agreed that this one time I'd put up with it, my dad calling me weird. I sat and ate watching the birds out side flying freely around in the morning glaze.

"Hazel you want to go?"

"Ya mom just let me get something." I got up from the table and went back upstairs to my room, and grabbed an orange tulip from my desk that had 'it's a metaphor' sketched into the stem . Walking downstairs thinking about the day we met...

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simple pleasure of existence."

I remember thinking he was the most amazing person I'd ever met, and I was right.

"Hazel, ready?"

"Yep coming mom." When we finally got into the car it felt like time couldn't go any faster. When we finally got there I practically jumped out of the car and ran; well, ran in a sense. My lungs suck at being lungs so I can't actually run. 'Running' my mom trialling right behind me. I waited at the door for her.

" Hazel you need to calm down, you're going to overwork you lungs." I could hear a sense of worry in her voice.

"Sorry mom."

I couldn't stop smiling.

We went up to the reception, her name is Marge

"May I go see Augustus?"

"Of course Hazel, it's very big day today."

I spend so much time at the hospital with Gus, everyone know's me. And they all know our love story.

"The biggest of them all."

"Well that's good I'm very happy for you too."

Still smiling I started walking to Gus's room.

"And Hazel, when you and Augustus get married..."

I turned around.

"Ya?"

"Make sure you send us all pictures."

Now she is smiling, I think maybe more than me.

"Of course Marge."

And I kept walking to his room.

When I waked in he was sitting on the side if his bed with a copy of An Imperial Affliction, just reading in the morning light.

"Augustus Waters." he set his book down and turns around to looked at me

"Hazel Grace Lancaster."

He smiles his big lanky Gus smile, which brings me to tears.

I walked over to his bed and we just sit there hugging. We break apart and I pulled the tulip out from my pocket and handed it to him.

"Hazel thank you for everything." He took the flower and put it in my hair, I might have blushed a little.

"Hazel what you're wearing..."

"What about it?" I have to admit I was a little confused.

"That's what you were wearing the day me met, my Natalie Portman."

"Oh Gus you're amazing, everything you've gone through and you still remember little things like that."

"But Hazel it's not little it's when our infinity started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Perpetually In Love**

**_Chapter 2-_**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

All characters belong to the amazing, wonderful & inspirational John Green!

DFTBA!=)

* * *

Co-wrighter: LoreleiBlue

=)

* * *

Augustus's POV-

Hazel and I had just spent the last hour or so reading AIA to each other, while my parents finished filling out papers and such. We had just started talking about how we both still can't get over the ending when my mom called me from the hall,

"Gus darling can you start packing your things?"

Before I had a chance to answer Hazel did,

"I'll help him Miss Waters"

Hazel started humming and happily packing my things. "Hazel I can pack my own things, I'm not a child" I was trying to make a joke but I think Hazel took it seriously.

"Oh but Gus you are a child, so much more then you would have thought. You are young but have an old soul cause of what you've gone through and sometimes you need to be a child just to balance that out. I know that sound cheesy but..."

"Hazel you are so extraordinary, come here" she finishes zipping up my bag and came and sat beside me.

"Gus really I'm not that extraordinary"

"Yes you, you've been through just as much as me yet you can always make me smiles, always make me laugh"

"And you I"

We sat there hand in hand till my parents come in.

"Augustus sweetie are you ready to go?"

"I've never been more ready"

Me and my love, Hazel walking out of the hospital. Hopefully for one of the last time. When we walked into the lobby all of the staff are standing In two lines opposite of each other creating a path to the door. There all crying, tears of joy. Marge walked over to us "here it's from all of us to help you two broken lovers" Hazel took the card from Marge and opened it, I looked over Hazels shoulder. Inside of the card there was a cheque for 1050$

"Marge we can't except this, it's a lovely thought but it's just to much"

I handed the card back to Marge

But she wouldn't take it back

"Augusts you and Hazel have been through so much you might need it"

"Yes but so have many others and..."

I looked over at Hazel she was on her tiptoes she started whispering something in to my ear. "Hazel you never cease to amaze me" I kiss her on the forehead "Marge Hazel has an incredible idea, tell her Hazel"

"Well like Gus was saying we've been through so much but so have so many other and many more will, so I would like to give the money to the cancer foundation"

Marge has a huge grin on her face. "Hazel you are a remarkable person" Marge takes the money back. "Okay if that's what you want all go drop it of later today, now you two get out of here I don't want to see you for a very long time, Okay?"

"Okay." Hazel and I say in unison

Marge gave Hazel and I a huge hug. Hazel and I walked out to the car hand in hand.

Once we got back to my house Hazel helped me unpack. "Hazel thank you, for everything"

"Gus come here" she held her arms out to embrace me. We stand there in one another's arms for minutes.

"Gus" my parents start calling me from upstairs "Gus do you and Hazel wasn't some lunch?"

"Sure mom"

"Hazel do you like grilled cheese?"

"Love it Miss Waters"

After lunch Hazel and I went over to Isaac's. When we entered his house Isaac's parents were sitting around the table with very worried looks on there faces. "Miss. & Mr. (what ever there last name is) "were here to see Isaac... What's wrong?"

Isaac's parents invited us to sit with them. There was obviously something wrong.

"Hazel, Augustus" Isaac's mom said with a quiver in her voice.

"Isaac is... Ummm..." She but her lip trying to hold back tears.

"is very ill, his cancer has grown throughout his body. It's gotten to big... They won't be able to remove the whole tumour"

She spat the words out as if they were poisoned.

Hazel and i left the table to go visit Isaac, when Mr. & Miss. (what ever there last name is) started crying. He was upstairs in his

room.

We hung out with Isaac for the rest of the day, he was okay.

* * *

Hope ya'll like the second chapter. Just to clarify this is a story that will keep going. some people were asking if it was a one shot, It's not=)

There is lots more to come=)

And if anyone knows what Isaac'a last name is please PM me=)

Or if you Have an idea as to what his last name should be in this FanFiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perpetually In Love**

**_Chapter 3-_**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

All characters belong to the amazing, wonderful & inspirational John Green!

DFTBA!=)

* * *

LoreleiBlue wrote most of this chapter

=)

* * *

**Hazel's POV-**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window, thinking the day would be like any other. But then again my life isn't exactly "normal". Admittingly today I had a gut feeling that something good was going to happen.

For 'days' I guest it was pretty normal, I didn't sleep well so I was laying on my couch, in my pyjamas watching Americas Next Top Model. when Augustus walked in.

No phone call or text message, he was just kinda there. Not that I have a problem with that, I love seeing him. He was wearing a tux and the the tulip I gave him in his pocket. my only question was why. Why the tux

And why no warning, I looked like a mess.

He grinned at me, came over and gave me the tulip. I looked at him, confused. He just smiled and said "Meet me at Funky Bones in an hour."

An hour later, I was dressed in a blue day dress and on my way to Funky Bones. I still didn't know what Gus was planning but I was excited.

I got to Funky Bones and gasped. Gus had set up a beautiful picnic and was standing waiting for me. I ran, as best I could, into his arms. He held me for a minute. When we finally broke away he planted a light kiss on my forehead. I smiled and looked around.

"Gus, whats all this?" I asked. He grinned and sat down

"For you, my dear." Is all he said. I gave a small shrug and sat down next to him.

We are the food Gus brought. It was scrumptious. We laughed a lot too. When I was just about to start cleaning up, Gus stood up and walked in front of me. I watched him with a confused look on my face. He looked down at me and got down on one knee. I let out a small gasp as he began talking.

"Hazel Grace, I love you." He started and looked into my eyes. "I know oblivion is inevitable but I love you. I love you always, in our little infinity. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't explain how much I need you. Even though I'm not fighting anymore, I'll always be there for you. Forever. So... Will you marry me?"

I stared at him for a moment, my eyes filling with tears.

"Of course, Gus. Of course I'll marry you." I said and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, god. Thank you, Hazel." He said as he held me.

I buried my face in his chest as he stood up. I broke the embrace as Gus pulled out a ring. Simple, yet the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I let him slide it onto my finger with a smile.

"It's beautiful." I breathed and smiled at him.

"You're beautiful." He replied and bent down to kiss me.

I leaned up and met his lips.

* * *

I'm so so so sorry for not posting, I feel so bad=(

Anyway hope ya'll like/love this chapter=)


	4. Chapter 4

**Perpetually In Love**

_Chapter 4:_

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_All characters belong to the amazing, wonderful & inspirational John Green!_

_DFTBA! =)_

* * *

_Co-wrighter: LoreleiBlue _

_=)_

* * *

Augustus's POV-

I felt like every minute was building up to this moment. Right after Hazel said yes, everything was perfect, then we got the call. It was Isaac's mom, she never calls me. I answered, she was crying. Isaac was in ICU. Hazel and I rushed over to the hospital. Is he going to die? He can't I won't let him, I can't lose him.

It feels like it's been hours since we've heard anything from the doctors. Hours since we've been sitting in the waiting room and were still not allowed to see him.

All the doctors keep telling Hazel and I to leave considering were not going to be allowed to see him, bit were not leaving.

Always without fail there's that one nurse who is the one of the kindest people in this universe. There sympathetic they call everyone sweetie and they care about the people who are in the hospital beds and not. Hazel and I just ran into one her name is Rose, she has red hair. She's getting us in to see Isaac. She said that the thing he needs right now is love and support not doctor checking in on him every 5 minutes.

Once we got into the ICU all I could think about was how depressing it was in here, tens of people on there last day(s) not there last _good_ day(s) just there last. When we got over to Isaac's bed he was awake. "how you doing buddy?"

"just grand, I've never felt more alive" he says as he's dieing. Isaac is never short on jokes.

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter i've been having wrighters block lately, and I've felt very bad about not posting. So I wrote just a little short chapter for ya'll, hope you like it =)

Also I really enjoy your feedback =)


End file.
